Tonight
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Malam ini hujan dan Taeyong meminta Jaehyun membacakannya buku cerita. #NCT #Drable #JaeYong


**TONIGHT**

JaeYong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

* * *

Rasanya seperti malam yang sempurna.

Hari ini hujan turun sepanjang hari sehingga cuaca menjadi agak dingin. Tapi, tetap saja tidak menghentikan mereka untuk menikmati tiap waktu mereka bersama-sama. Bercanda di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang cukup tebal dan segelas cokelat panas.

"Jaehyunnie, bisa bacakan cerita pengantar tidur untukku?" Taeyong bertanya ketika ia akhirnya menghabiskan cokelat panasnya dan menempatkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong di atas meja nakas.

Jaehyun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu." ujarnya. "Cerita apa yang ingin aku bacakan untukmu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Taeyong tersenyum sumringah mendengar tanggapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujarnya sambil turun dari ranjang. "Aku menaruhnya di sini." katanya sambil mulai mengaduk-aduk isi laci dari meja nakas yang berada tepat di sisi tempat tidur. Sesaat kemudian ia naik dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal lagi, kini dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Memberikan buku itu pada Jaehyun dan melemparkan sebuah senyum, layaknya anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang baru saja dibelikan permen.

Jaehyun menerima buku itu dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan _hyung_ nya.

"Nancy the cat," Jaehyun membaca judul buku di tangannya sebelum membuka lembar pertamanya, "Buku bergambar?" Jaehyun bertanya, geli.

" _Eung_." Taeyong mengangguk dan tertawa. Mengambil stiker yang jatuh dari selipan buku itu dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu ceritanya tapi terlalu malas membaca."

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan senyum geli. " _Hyung_ cukup melihat gambarnya saja kalau begitu."

"Tapi itu tidak akan seru," cemberutnya. "Itulah kenapa sekarang aku ingin kau membacanya untukku, Jaehyunnie."

"Baiklah. Kemari, _hyung_." Jaehyun tersenyum dan menarik Taeyong lebih dekat dengannya, merangkulnya dari samping. Lalu memulai membacakan buku di tangannya. "Cerita ini adalah tentang seekor kucing yang membawa seekor tikus ke kota." Jaehyun berkata dan mulai membalik halaman lain. Taeyong hanya tawa dan mengangguk ringan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

Jaehyun terus membacakan setiap teks di tiap halaman buku itu sambil menujuk gambarnya. Suaranya terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi samar jatuhnya air hujan di luar. Taeyong mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk.

"Jaehyunnie, kau tahu betapa aku menyukai suaramu?" Taeyong tiba-tiba bertanya tepat ketika Jaehyun mencapai bagian di mana Jimmy, si tikus, menyuruh adiknya memanggilnya _oppa_.

Jaehyun berhenti membaca dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taeyong. "Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum, mengusap kepala Taeyong yang tertutupi bennie hitam lalu mencium lembut keningnya. "Karena kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku, _hyung_. _Em_ , dua kali? Oh bukan, Tiga kali? Lihat, aku bahkan lupa berapa banyak." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Taeyong memukul Jaehyun main-main. Sementara Jaehyun pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

Taeyong tertawa kecil sebelum meringkuk lebih dekat kepada _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Hujan di luar semakin deras.

Jaehyun meletakkan buku dan memeluk Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, Jaehyunnie? Aku selalu suka mendengarmu bernyanyi. Aku suka ketika mendengarmu berbicara padaku. Dan bahkan aku suka mendengar suaramu ketika kau mendengkur keras di malam hari." godanya sambil cekikikan

Jaehyun membuat wajah masam pada bagian mendengkur. Tapi kemudian tidak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil juga, sebelum merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih. "Tapi aku benci melihatmu menangis, Jaehyunnie. Itu melukai hatiku."

Jaehyun tertegun.

" _Hyung_ …"

Sesak mulai memenuhi hatinya, mencekiknya sehingga ia merasa itu menghalangi oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ini… _terlalu menyakitkan_.

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jaehyun. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis, Jaehyunnie," katanya, "Bahkan jika itu menyakitkan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis untukku. Karena itu juga akan menyakitiku."

Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong.

Mata itu berbinar penuh pengharapan.

 _Kau begitu tidak adil, Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta hal itu padaku? Kau tau aku takkan bisa melakukannya._

Meski begitu Jaehyun mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Taeyong, lalu membungkuk untuk memeluk tubuh _hyung_ nya yang jauh menjadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya seerat yang bisa. "Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu, _hyung_. Aku harap itu cukup untuk memberitahumu betapa aku mencintaimu."

Taeyong tersenyum, Jaehyun bisa merasakannya dari pelukan mereka. Juga air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

 _Hyung…_

"Terimakasih." Ujar Taeyong, melepaskan pelukan. "Sekarang, kenapa tidak kau teruskan membacakan ceritanya lagi? Aku ingin jatuh tertidur sambil mendengarkan suaramu."

Jaehyun tersenyum sesaat sebelum meraih buku untuk mulai membaca lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di halaman tiga belas. Jaehyun berhenti.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidur?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ke wajah damai _hyung_ nya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia memanggil lagi.

" _Hyung_ …"

Sekali

"Tae- _hyung_ …"

Dua kali

"Taeyong- _hyung_ …"

Tiga kali

Namun Taeyong masih jatuh dalam tidurnya yang terlalu dalam. Dalam damai yang menyakitkan.

 _Hyung…_

Dan Jaehyun tahu akhirnya waktunya telah datang.

Jaehyun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghentikan air matanya mengalir. Ia telah berjanji.,

Jaehyun membungkuk untuk memelukkan tubuh _hyung_ nya terakhir kali. Dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya.

Keluar dari tempat tidur , Jaehyun berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

Member NCT lain yang berada di ruang tamu langsung bangkit dari kursi mereka. Beberapa bahkan sudah mulai menangis bahkan sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia sudah pergi…"

 _Malam ini, Taeyong-hyungnya telah pergi._

* * *

 **END**


End file.
